Lover's Sky Series
by Slash Mistress
Summary: Each story has its own special touch from each character. The situation is complicated when love is involved. Warning: F/F & M/M slash!
1. Only One Night

Title: Only One Night  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: just read to find out  
Rating: PG 13/NC 17  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! This is in Nic's POV. Enjoy!  
  
Only One Night  
  
Why can't she see I'm down on my knees? Why do I of all people feel this way about her? Then again, why do I feel at all? I love her so deeply that it hurts my soul and I'm left here only vaguely smirking at the fact that she makes me feel, that she gave me my soul back.  
  
All these years I've been dead. A scorned creature of evil hurting those in my way. I stepped on her once on my way to the top but found myself taking a step back so she could rule our kingdom. She's the only one strong enough to carry such a weight on her shoulders and not even falter when her knees are weak or her arms are tired.  
  
I try day by day to show her how much I do care but she seems to pass it off for a good mood.  
  
I nearly kissed her once but my strength gave out on me. The day was young and the leaves were chameleons in their autumn shades. It was cold. I remember because I had my arms wrapped around her with my warm leather jacket over both of our small bodies. We were fourteen I think. She was the first one I ever wanted, ever loved and she made me feel warm within. I didn't know it then but she was and still is my heart. Then it would have been easy to tell her I love her but now. . .now it's just a dying dream on the dust.  
  
I feel others watching me. They know. They can see the way I look at her, the way her girlish smile can melt me into soft nothingness. The way her fleeting glances break my past, my reputation into nothing more than a memory. Espasito said to me once, when no one else was around, she said, "I know you act like a total bitch but I can see how much you love her. Tell her. Just tell her." All I need is one night. Only one night.  
  
I haven't told her yet and no matter how hard I try, the time never seems to be right. But now, now feels right. Now when she's staying the night and she curled up beside me in her silk negligee. Maybe I'll tell her and maybe my dreams will come true. We'll see.  
  
Restless and hoping,  
Nicole 


	2. One More Night

Series: Lover's Sky  
Title: One More Night  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: just read to find out  
Rating: PG 13/NC 17  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
Warning: This whole series is short short stories so be warned.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! This is in Josh's POV. Enjoy!  
  
I can see it coming faster than a flash of light. We're falling apart and I just don't know how to make it right. I want her, I need her but I love him. She feels it too and I can feel the hurt that's pulsing through her because she loves another. We can't seem to break it off when we get the chance but both of us know it's over.  
  
Tonight we finally did it, finally became free but tonight I'm staying with her because that's all she asked for. One more night.  
  
How long has this circus gone on? With her it was hard to tell but I vaguely remember falling. All I can remember was that Sam had broken his heart and he turned to me. No long story to that. We only talked but that was what won me over. He's so intelligent yet strong. It amazes me how strong he is.  
  
When he held me for the first time it was heaven. A tight yet gentle embrace that let me feel safe and warm.  
  
I look at her and wonder if that girl she dreams of has dreams of her. I wonder if they only dream or if they take it to a level much further. There are so many questions and not enough answers.  
  
Well, the night is winding down and since I don't have much else to write I might as well wrap it up here.  
  
Anxious and sorrowful,  
Josh 


	3. Midnight Walk

Series: Lover's Sky   
Title: Midnight Walk  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: just read to find out  
Rating: PG 13/NC 17  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
Warning: This whole series is short, short stories so be warned.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! This is in Sam's POV. Enjoy!  
  
The air is chilled and crisp. Carm and Lil are at home but not me. I'm the black sheep. The night has come and the darkness fills me with energy. I haven't the faintest idea why but it does. I feel so free, like letting go has made me stronger.  
  
I can see my breath, smoky and white in the winter air like clouds in the sky. He use to make shapes of the clouds. Rabbits, cats, Scooby and any other thing the mind could create. He was sweet and so caring that sometimes I can feel his arms around me and his voice in my mind telling me everything will be ok. He would swoop down from heaven just to whisper in my ear. That's just the way daddy was.  
  
I feel like a raven, flying over a death bitten town with only more sorrow to tell those who have survived. I know their secrets but even I, the raven, am not one to speak a word of it to any soul. I came to this town by pure mistake and lack of attention but I can feel death lurking in the streets. It seem much like a normal town but the silence makes it feel so much darker and gloomy than Santa Monica.  
  
I've only been here for an hour or so but I've seen and heard more than any mere soul has. They protect us by night and try to live by day though I can see they're falling apart. I only saw them fight but I can tell they're in pain.  
  
I'm on my way home now to pretend I haven't seen the creatures of the night and the mortal protectors of mankind. Tomorrow I will think this a dream and perhaps it's better that way for none of those I know would believe me and I'd end up in a cage with people in white coats prodding at me, trying to pick my brain to see where I went wrong.  
  
I'm home at last but will they accept a tattered me and take me in the same? I've only been gone since sunset and I'm sure they've been worried sick but seeing my face will ease their worries and fears. I can kiss freedom goodbye for I know this next week I will be spending my endless hours with four white walls and a good book. And all for a midnight walk.  
  
Free yet blind with knowledge,  
Sam 


	4. Crimson Night

Series: Lover's Sky  
Title: Crimson Night  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: just read to find out  
Rating: PG 13/NC 17  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback Oh, and the poem is mine!  
Warning: This whole series is short, short stories so be warned.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! This is in Brooke's POV. I'd like to dedicate this to Aeryn because the whole time I was writing this my muses kept harassing me to put you in the fic. They finally settled on a dedication and a shout out so I hope you like! Enjoy!  
  
She told me. The words I've waited so long to hear. Now I feel no worry. Now I feel no pain. Now when my sister is home and my lover is in my arms to stay. I rest now because she's given me all that she can. She's given me her heart.  
  
I can feel her when she's miles away and how I've waited for her to say she love's me. Now on this crimson night I see her smile at me with grace and wonder who I pleased up there to be given such a blessing. I know that she's not perfect, for none of us may be but in my eyes she's as perfect as she can be.  
  
Her actions in the past may have tattered her soul and sheltered her heart with stone but forgiveness will mend her and love will break away the stone that has seized her emotions.  
  
She tells me that I've kept her alive, feeling in this world of pain and now I realize that she has done the same. It was never clear to see. Never clear to her or me. Nor meant to blind us as most love does but meant to be found within time and used to heal our wounds.  
  
I find now, through rhymes and riddles that I love her more than anything in this world. She brings out a part of me, a poetic optimist, that makes me free. I know that only time can tell and some would say I'm green but wise, however I have much to learn and I know that she'll be by my side.  
  
I know that life will throw its weight around and hit us with all it may but somehow now that doesn't faze me because I know there are days where sunshine seems lost and hope is fleeting like rain in the desert sun (shout out to Aeryn Sun!).  
  
She is my fire  
I am her light  
With love  
With pain  
We hold no spite  
  
To tell you that I love her would be less than it really is but those are the words that say what I feel. The only words I hear at night that she whispers when she holds me tight. My crimson night.  
  
In hopes that you find your fire or light beneath the crimson night,  
Brooke 


	5. Night of Fire and Ice

Series: Lover's Sky  
Title: Night of Fire and Ice  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: just read to find out  
Rating: PG 13/NC 17  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
Warning: This whole series is short, short stories so be warned.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! This is in Lily's POV. Enjoy!  
  
He turned from me last night though I can't say I cried. It didn't hurt, not as much as it did when I was in his arms thinking of her. I know he thinks we could have worked it our but knowing what I do I stand to oppose him. The night of fire and ice.  
  
She came to me today. She kissed my fleeting tears away because she knew it was time. She held me as I rambled and worried about telling him the truth, about the scorn he would hold for me or the pain she would feel for the lies I've told. But he holds no scorn and she holds no anger. I don't understand it but thing are looking up for me, for us, for all of us.  
  
In his arms I rest last night and I woke with a hunger for life this morning. Letting him go has let me embrace her so completely and so freely that I smile every time I think of it.  
  
Today we walked in the park together, hand in hand. The birds flew by without a care and the beauty life brings shown on us. Showing me that love brings more than just pleasure but ease and stress alike.  
  
I sit here and wonder what tomorrow will bring but without a worry. Tomorrow is another day and will bring surprises like every day does. Good or bad I will wade though all I must, hand in hand with her.  
  
Memories seemed to have been lost in my mind and now I seek only my dreams and hers. We're connected in so many ways and all I can say is that I love her more than ever. I know time will drag us through hell and back but that's why we grace this Earth with our presence. We don't enjoy the pain but we learn from it and we will continue to learn through the pain.  
  
Ah, it's 3:30 p.m. and I must be off. The meeting starts in half an hour. All of us will be there and every secret will be bared.  
  
With hopes and dreams I bid thee farewell,  
Lily 


	6. Night’s Truths

Series: Lover's Sky  
Title: Night's Truths  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: none in particular  
Rating: PG 13/NC 17. . .ah hell, I dunno!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
Warning: This whole series is short, short stories so be warned.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! Aeryn, hope you don't mind but I kinda stole the names you used for Lily & Nic's moms (Gayle and Maria). Enjoy!  
  
Mike walked in the living room where all of his guests were gathered. "Everyone, I'm glad you all showed up."  
  
Nicole raised a brow as her mother gave Mr. McQueen the evil eye.  
  
Lily sat on the couch with her mother and shifted uncomfortably as she looked over at Carmen who was sitting at the table with her mom, Sam, Jane and Brooke.  
  
"I brought you all here because it seems out children have been keeping a few secrets from us and I think now is the time we all revealed what we've been hiding."  
  
Josh swallowed hard, sweating footballs as his father listened contently.  
  
"I'll go first. The secret I've been keeping is that I know everyone here has a secret and I know every secret there is to be told tonight but that's not why I'm standing here shaking in my boots. Perhaps you would like to tell them Gayle."  
  
George walked into the room and led his parents over to sit with Josh and his father.  
  
Gayle glared at the man then glanced at Jane and Maria. "Fine, whatever. Us four, Jane, Mike, Maria and myself hired a PI to investigate our children."  
  
Brooke, Sam, Nicole and Lily shot glares at their parents.  
  
"Dad, after this insane little meeting's over we're gonna have a serious talk," Brooke growled.  
  
"Does that mean you're next Brooke? I saw what went on a few nights ago and believe me, I would have rather you just told me!"  
  
Brooke blushed and stood up. Nicole nodded and stood next to her. "Dad, Jane, Mrs. Julian, I'm gay and Nicole's my girlfriend."  
  
Mike sighed, getting quite an earful from Jane who was bitching about him not telling her.  
  
Gayle, on the other hand, was screaming at her daughter at the top of her lungs. "How could you? Do you know what this will do to me? And with her of all people!" She couldn't insult Brooke because she actually liked the girl. Well up until this point she had. "That! THAT! Anorexic, self centered Drama Queen!"  
  
"Hey, don't speak about my daughter that way," Mike growled in Brooke's defense.  
  
"She's not the only one," Lily whispered.  
  
Silence overcame them as all eyes turned to the Latina. "The only gay one I mean. Carmen makes me happy."  
  
Before yet another near fist fight could come about George stood. "I've been dating Josh for a few months now," he confessed, knowing neither him nor Josh would ever hear the end of this.  
  
Sam smirked. She had a secret but nobody would believe her. "I ran away. No big secret. Ran into some vampires and a group of heroes that save the world night after night. No big secret there."  
  
Mike shook his head. "What did you do when you were in Sunnydale Sam?"  
  
Sam's face flushed. "I. . .uh. . ." everyone became quiet. "I did some Acid but that was the first and last time I'll ever do that shit again."  
  
Jane dragged her daughter upstairs to have a long talk while Gayle dragged Nicole out by her throat and Maria shoved Lily out the door, still screaming and cursing her in Spanish. Carmen and the others were also on their way out, their parents making threats or screaming as they left the McQueen-McPherson home.  
  
Later that night. . .  
  
Nicole sighed as the police dragged her mom off to jail. She'd called Brooke but Mike hung up on her. She even tried Brooke's cell but it was turned off. She paced heavily when she heard the doorbell ring. She raised her head and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Nic, can we come in?"  
  
"Josh? George? What happened?"  
  
"Tag team match up with our dads."  
  
"Come in."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Brooke, where are you going?"  
  
"Anywhere but here."  
  
"It's not safe."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Can you put up with Nic?"  
  
"Sure but I wanna check on Carm and Lil first."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Nic. . ." Brooke hugged her lover tight.  
  
"Brookie?" Nicole muttered with surprise.  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
Nicole looked past Brooke and shook her head. "Great, the whole gangs here," she grumbled as they walked in.  
  
They joined the guys in Nicole's living room and sat to converse about the whole situation.  
  
"Well, tonight we're all parking it right here. It's safer. The bitch on a broomstick wont be able to come home til morning on any account," Nicole reasoned.  
  
"But where do we go from there?"  
  
"I'm stuck here until I turn 18. Mommy dearest wouldn't have it any other way. Unless she finds a nice boarding school."  
  
"Me and Sammy are grounded for the rest of our stay at our house but I think we got it easy."  
  
"Yeah, you did. Our dads disowned us and our moms wont go near the subject with a 39 ½ foot pole," George sighed.  
  
Lily looked up. "My mom kicked me out. Same with Carmen. Looks like we need to get ourselves some steady jobs."  
  
Nicole bit her bottom lip.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Nicole opened her eyes and sighed. "Hello?" she answered tiredly.  
  
"Nic, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Listen, about last nights meeting. . ."  
  
"Brookie, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just make sure Spam and her loser pals don't squeal."  
  
"Oh she wont. I've got a few secrets on her she'd never want anyone to find out so I can blackmail if need be."  
  
"Good. Hey, can you come over?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Brooke, we need to be careful. All of us."  
  
"Nic, we'll be fine, I promise."  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	7. Day and Night

Series: Lover's Sky  
Title: Day and Night  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: just read to find out  
Rating: PG 13/NC 17  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
Warning: This whole series is short, short stories so be warned.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! This is in Carmen's POV. Enjoy!  
  
Day and Night  
  
Yesterday wasn't so bad. We all got together at Nicole's house and the truth came out. Thank god our parents weren't there. We all told our secrets to each other and vowed to keep our mouths' shut til the day we die.  
  
I have no problem with that. I think Lily's mom would be the one to explode. My mom wouldn't care. She barely knows I exist, so why would she care if her daughters in love with the most gorgeous Latina in Santa Monica? She wouldn't. She wouldn't even hear me if I told her. She so stuck on boos that nothing else matters. That's one reason I'm glad I have my Lily, my love.  
  
Everyone in the group has found somebody that makes them happy, accept for Sam. She tried the drug thing instead and didn't really care for it thank god. Nicole and Brooke finally crawled out of their closet, dragging Josh and George with them. Nic also informed us that our parents are being arrogant stiffs about last Friday and have decided to have us followed. Well, everyone's parental unit accept mine. Sometimes I'm glad I'm nothing to her.  
  
I just talked to Brooke on the phone and apparently Nic's having nightmares about the authority figures in our lives. Since last Friday we've all grown closer, minus any of us and Mary Cherry. I think back on it now and all I can do is smile.  
  
It was an accident really. We all ended up at the drive in to watch the same movie. The guard at the gate said he'd only take the next three cars so Sam, Lily and myself were safe but Brooke and her group of four weren't so lucky. Lily, being the kindhearted woman she is, invited the vampires in and we all ended up watching the movie together. What really brought us together were the suspicions floating around among us. If you looked at all of us it would have been obvious. I remember sitting in the back of my moms old truck with my back to the window. Lily was sitting between my legs, leaning back and using me as a pillow. To our right Brooke was curled up in Nicole's arms, cuddling like she would to a teddy bear and to our left Josh was keeping George warm, to say the least. Sam was asleep and none of us were paying attention, accept maybe me. I wasn't for long though. Brooke and Nicole left early, George walked Josh home, or so they said, and Sam dropped us off at my house then walked home.  
  
Since that night we've all been getting to know each other and I now know, for the first time ever, that Nicole isn't the heartless cannibal I thought she was. She helped me. Not at school, of course, but when nobody else was around. My mom had gotten drunk, what's new, and she flung some bottles around. It was Saturday afternoon, after Lily had gone home. I was picking up the glass when Nic came over. She helped me clean up and bandaged my hand when I cut myself. She said she came over cause Brooke wanted to thank me and she made me swear on my life that I wouldn't tell a soul at school about this incident. I won't. That was the moment that made me want to open my eyes to what most can't see and since then we've all learned a lot about each other.  
  
It seems like we're all getting to know each other for the first time and maybe we are. I do fear what our futures will hold but I won't let that get in the way of what I've found. I think about this day and night but only time can possibly tell.  
  
Best wishes,  
Carmen 


	8. Restless Night

Series: Lover's Sky (8/?)  
  
Title: Restless Night  
  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
  
Pairing: just read to find out  
  
Rating: PG 13/NC 17  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
  
Warning: This whole series is short, short stories so be warned.  
  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! This is in George's POV. This takes place 10 years after Carmen's journal entry. I'd like to dedicate this to my mom. She's a big Green Bay fan ^.^() Enjoy!  
  
Restless Night  
  
I was drafted today. Now I'm on Josh' team, the San Francisco 49ers. I've been playing pro for ten years now and I'm glad I finally get to be with my baby. We just bought this really amazing ocean side condo in Malibu. The view is awesome. Watching the sunset is relaxing and the sunrise is indescribable. We finished unpacking today and we're going back to Santa Monica tomorrow.  
  
I know why we're going back but it all seems so petty now. We're having a reunion but I don't know who's gonna be there. Josh tells me he can't wait to see where everyone is in life and to be honest I'm curious myself. It's been ten years. We're meeting at Jane and Mike's house for dinner and then we're going to Sam's mansion a few miles outta Santa Monica. Can you believe it? Sam has a mansion.  
  
This reunion is gonna be big. Everyone and our parents will be at the dinner but thankfully we're going to Sam's without them. I don't know why but I have a very bad feeling about this whole thing. Maybe it's the changes that scare me but the uneasy feeling that I can't shake is like feeling a presence behind you when you know there's nobody else in the house. Maybe I'm just paranoid.  
  
Thinking back on how close we were in high school that last year makes me feel like I'm returning to a time where innocence had just been lost and a new world awaited us. Graduation is the only day I remember clearly. We all knew where we were going and none of us planned on staying in Santa Monica. Josh and I went to Notre Dame together but I have no idea where the others went. Josh got a PhD in Forensic Psychology, which shocked the hell outta me. I didn't think he was stupid but that's just an amazing feat, especially for a guy whos attention span is smaller than his shoe size. But I love him anyway. I got my PhD in Family Law. I never thought law could be so interesting until I took a beginners course. It amazed me and I was hooked.  
  
After college we went Pro with our football careers. Josh started out with the Stealers and I was a rookie for the Dallas Cowboys. I hated being on that team. I gave my all at practice but the coach was an asshole and only put me in a few games. Thankfully the season after that I was drafted to the Green Bay Packers. The coach was great. He pushed me to be the best I could. I got MVP that year. I was with them until last season when the 49ers grabbed me. I got a nice pay raise and this season is looking great. Our team looks great. We've been practicing to the point where we know what another player's thinking. That's how coach wants us to be. He always says "you gotta know your teammates. Know what they're thinkin before the other team does."  
  
Well, enough about my football career. I got off topic. Now that I've thought about it, maybe this reunion won't be so bad. The only thing I dread are the emotions that will be unleashed. I know Josh is a little scared to go back. He loved Lily so much and I'm betting she's just as petrified as he is. It's not the feelings they fear, it's seeing your first real love again and wondering about the what ifs. Then you get pissed off for thinking that way and you're afraid to tell your partner because of insecurities. I know the feeling. Sam was my first real love but I know that Josh is my forever. I love him more than life itself and that's all that matters.  
  
Preparing for the worst,  
  
George 


	9. Last Night (Salvation)

Series: Lover's Sky (9/9)  
  
Title: Last Night (Salvation)  
  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
  
Pairing: a lot of them. Read and find out (if you don't know already)  
  
Rating: PG 13/NC 17 (hell, I dunno)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or Buffy or anything attached to the shows and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback if people decide to drop me a line.  
  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! Dedication & shout outs to David (DavedeShark), my mom (Shelly), my best friend in the whole world Todd (Tms117), Aeryn Sun (who always gives me FB ^.^) & Jos, just cause he's a cool dude ^.~ Also, I'd like to thank Type O Negative for Black No. 1 cause that's what was feeding my creativeness when writing this. Anything else. . .  
  
Sam: Don't forget Djarum.  
  
Oh, right. Much love to Djarum Black Cloves. You keep the stress down and the creativity flowing ::snickers:: Yes, I will stop rambling. Here's the conclusion to the Lover's Sky Series.  
  
Last Night (Salvation)  
  
She stood outside of the restaurant. Pulling one lock of stray hair behind her ear, she took a long drag from the Djarum Black Clove that rested carelessly between her fingers. The realization that she would see those who had meant so much to her in High School was finally setting in and now she was nervous. All the faces and the memories were haunting. They were all there. She would be the last to join the congregation but she didn't mind. Taking another long drag, she hastily pulled her lips from the searing filter. Giving it a bitter look she tossed it into the darkness and faced the doors. Taking a deep breath she straightened her black mens shirt and tight black jeans. She proceeded forward, her trench coat flapping idly as she entered the slightly chilled restaurant.  
  
"May I help you Miss?"  
  
Her face faltered. They never called her that back in. . .well, she wasn't there now so she'd just have to deal. "Yeah, McQueen party." She mentally rolled her eyes. Mike had to be the one to throw this shindig. He wanted his name all over it. The tall, lanky man escorted her to the table where they all waited and she took her seat.  
  
"Glad you finally joined us Sam," Mike said cheerily.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Mike," she attempted to say politely yet it still came out a tad bitter.  
  
Mike's face became stern for a moment but eased quickly, knowing he couldn't scold her like a child.  
  
"So what were you all talking about?" Sam inquired, attempting to hop into the conversation and be at least a little social.  
  
"Brooke was just telling us about her work at Victoria's Secret," Jane replied.  
  
"Let me guess, this years top model?" Sam snickered softly.  
  
"Actually, yes. I just got finished doing a promo for our new Destiny's Angel's collection," Brooke quipped smugly.  
  
"It's about damn time. We finished designing that thing months ago," Nicole grumbled playfully.  
  
"We?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Yeah. I work in design at VS. David, Shelley, Todd, Aeryn, Jos and me. We're the designers for the hottest Victoria's Secret's pitches and clothes. We design and the head honchos tell us whether it's shit or not. I love working there," Nic explained.  
  
"That sounds cool," Lily threw in, making her presence known.  
  
"What are you gonna do when they don't want you anymore?" Mike huffed.  
  
"Dad, I have a BA in Computer Technology, I'll be fine," Brooke countered, scowling.  
  
Josh sighed. Gayle hadn't bothered showing up and neither did his mother. She had some meeting to attend with George's mom. Yeah right. He didn't buy that crap for one minute. Listening contently, he pretended not to notice the absent parents.  
  
"So Josh, what have you been up to?" Maria asked with a grin as she glanced at Lily.  
  
"Uh. . ." That caught him off guard. "Well, I got my PhD in Forensic Psychology at Notre Dame and I'm playing pro football for the 9ers," he replied.  
  
"Wow, that's great Josh," Brooke beamed with a warm smile.  
  
"My boy here's done good," James boasted proudly, patting his son on the back, making Josh blush slightly.  
  
"So has mine. Tell them what you've accomplished son," Brian cut in, staring at George.  
  
George felt slightly uncomfortable as everyone focused their attention on him. "I. . .um. . ." Taking a breath he started over, "well, first I got my PhD in Family Law at Notre Dame and then went pro football. I was a rookie with the Cowboys, then I went to Green Bay. This season I'll be with the 49ers."  
  
Nicole grinned. "Impressive. What about you Spam? Done anything productive with your existence?"  
  
"Actually, I have. I'm a Homicide Investigator for SPD. I love my job. Work my own hours most of the time and I get paid very nicely," Sam quipped, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"SPD? Where's that?" Jane asked, intrigued.  
  
"Sunnydale Police Department. It's on a. . .well, there's a lot of unexplained deaths so my work's never done. It's not too far from LA," Sam answered.  
  
"What about you Lily? What have you done?" Brooke wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, I earned my BA in journalism but for about three years I was on All My Children as Bianca's new gal pal slash lover. Then when I decided to leave they sent my character off to another country. Just in case I want to go back. After that I published my first horror novel. Haven't been able to stop writing since.," the Latina responded proudly.  
  
Nicole eyed Carmen. "What about you? Lost the chub. What happened?"  
  
Carmen smirked. "I'm a Marine. Special Forces. As a civilian I work for Cover Girl in the productions department."  
  
Nicole was genuinely shocked. Thankfully the waiter came to take their orders.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
They all sat there, very content and full. There had been idle chit chat throughout dinner but nothing of much interest. Jane examined Sam with a smile. She seemed happy with the hand life had dealt her. There was only one question that remained. "So Sam, have you found Mr. Right yet?"  
  
Sam was uncomfortable for a split second. Then she remembered what she had told herself before she'd come to this gathering and smiled. "No and I never will because I'm queer as in gay. I have an exquisite home and a beautiful girlfriend along with a nice crowd of friends who'll watch my back in any situation. And no, I'm not trying to toy with you." Whoa, that came out more condescending than she'd planned but hey, she was finally coming out.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick game?" Jane snarled angrily.  
  
"Like I said, no. I'm serious and if you can't accept that then it's your loss," Sam snapped. Being in Sunnydale had made her way more realistic, sarcastic and bluntly honest.  
  
Before Jane could lunge at her daughter Mike cut in with an inquiry of his own, "What about you Brooke? Any lucky guy in your life?"  
  
Brooke froze. Way to go Sammy! Now she was in the spotlight and she had no clue what to say. She wasn't as courageous as Sam and right now she felt very intimidated by her father and the other elders at the table.  
  
"I'm very lucky, and 100% female thank you. We make each other happy so don't go there pops," Nicole answered for her lover. She knew it would have been harder had her mother bothered to show up but thankfully she hadn't. She also knew Brooke was uncomfortable. She could feel it. Gently caressing Brooke's hand under the table she braced herself for the backlash.  
  
"What the fuck is this? Are you all insanely stupid or just screwed up in the head?" Mike screamed, catching the attention of every person in the restaurant.  
  
"It's the truth, sir and none of us are stupid or screwed up. If we are it's because we've hidden this for such a long time," George growled.  
  
"Stay outta this! Or are you one of THEM too!" Mike barked.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm as gay as Melissa Etheridge, the Indigo Girls, Rosie, Mathew Shepard, Little Richard and rainbow colors. I love Josh and no one, including your narrow minded ass, will change that," George sneered ferociously.  
  
Josh cringed. That statement would surely provoke world war three. He glanced about, taking in all of the angry faces. He notice his father's the most. He'd never seen him so perturbed and he knew this couldn't be good. He thought about speaking on behalf of the gay community but decided against it seeing as his father was right beside him.  
  
"WHAT?" Brian screeched.  
  
Maria glared at her daughter. "Don't even. . ."  
  
"What? Say I'm a dyke? Ok, I won't. Never liked the term anyway. But I am a lesbian and you can't change it mama. I'm a grown woman now," Lily cut her off.  
  
"Who is she? What whore did this to you?" Maria hissed.  
  
"Me. And I'm not a whore thank you very much," Carmen scoffed in response.  
  
"One big happy family," Nicole sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
Brian grabbed George by the front of the shirt, threatening him as the other parents took similar actions. Carmen and Nicole secretly thanked the powers that be for their absent parents as three officers approached the brewing physical fights. "Is there a problem here?" the tall, muscular one asked sternly.  
  
Nicole stood, staring Mike down before he could lay another finger on Brooke. Her eyes snapped toward the officers. "Yes actually. These twits are disturbing the peace and assaulting some of us."  
  
The shorter officer with spikey red hair shook his head. "Sorry Mike but I'm gonna have to take you in. You know the law," he sighed, motioning for his men to cuff Mike, Jane, Maria, James & Brian.  
  
The taller officer glanced at Brooke. "Are you pressing charges? Any of you?"  
  
They all shook their heads. What a disaster! Sam sighed. "You guys wanna go to my place?"  
  
"Why not Spam. I wanna meet this gal you're all gaga about."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Arriving at Dracula's old castle Sam smiled. "Welcome to my home."  
  
"Whoa, creepy much?" Lily shivered, slightly uneasy in this drab place.  
  
Sam ushered them inside. She led them to her living room where a tough looking blonde stood with her back to them. "Trouble?" Sam asked urgently, her eyes slightly darker now.  
  
The blonde jumped slightly then sighed, not turning around. "Routine patrol," she answered cryptically.  
  
"And you're here? Where are the others?" Sam asked as the others watched silently.  
  
"I missed you and I figured you'd be back before ten," she glanced at her watch. "I was right. Nine thirty two," she whispered, aware that these strangers were Sam's friends yet still untrusting. "They'll meet us in about fifteen at the crypt." She hated speaking in code but it was vital at this point.  
  
"Ah. . ." Sam smiled. Walking over to the blonde she wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I'd like you to meet my friends."  
  
The blonde turned around in Sam's arms and kissed her softly. "I'd love to."  
  
The others were hypnotized by the woman's sparkling blue eyes and light complexion. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the way she smiled was a sign of pure bliss. They remained speechless as the woman slipped out from Sam's embrace.  
  
"Hey. My name's Buffy," she introduced herself softly, cautiously.  
  
Sam stepped forward. "This is my sister Brooke, her girlfriend Satan, my ex George, his boyfriend Josh & my best friends Lily & Carmen," she pointed out all of them as she spoke.  
  
"It's nice meeting all of you," Buffy whispered.  
  
Then they heard something crash through the door. The figure ripped through the hallway and stopped in front of the living room. "B," a woman's voice panted, "we got a problem."  
  
Buffy stiffened. "What's up?"  
  
The figure panted, trying to catch her breathe. "Red's down. Wicca's gettin her home but the. . ." she stopped. Her dark eyes scanned over the new faces. "Business," she whispered enigmatically.  
  
Buffy slid a small pack over her shoulder, staring at Sam. "Ready?"  
  
Sam looked at her friends. "You guys wanna come? I have to warn you, the things you'll see tonight will be like nothing else you've ever seen. It'll be one hell of a ride," she informed.  
  
Nicole was the first to speak. "Thrills? Sounds like fun. I'd hate to go back to work and tell them the highlight of my weekend was having the rents arrested."  
  
"This isn't a game Satan. This is real. Can you fight?" Buffy replied.  
  
"Call me Nic, please & I'm great with a sword."  
  
"Good. Who else is in?" Buffy asked.  
  
Brooke looked at the others who only nodded. "We're all in."  
  
"Follow me," the woman in the hallway whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Arriving in the graveyard, Buffy distributed weapons. Lily was the only to protest. "I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"Look, take this stake and use it if you have to. They're already dead and I'm sure it doesn't hurt at all," Buffy coaxed.  
  
Lily sighed & took the sharpened piece of wood. This was getting even creepier.  
  
It was silent for a moment. Then they came flooding toward them, a horde of about 30 vamps, three demons and one very pissed off warlock.  
  
Buffy glanced to the side to see Tara, Xander, Anya and Spike preparing for battle. "Get the warlock," she yelled, knowing her and the others in her group could handle the vamps and demons.  
  
Tara nodded, concentrating so that she could hit this warlock with all she had once he was weak enough. Spike and Xander rushed in to weaken him while Anya leant her powers to Tara.  
  
Buffy's crowed hacked and slashed their way through the vamps easily but the demons were tossing them around. Faith caught one off guard, killing it instantly. Nicole, Brooke and Carmen diced another while Buffy and Sam crippled the last.  
  
They all charged the warlock, attacking him wildly. He threw them back, gathering his energy. His eyes became red as he prepared to launch his attack.  
  
Tara knew it was now or never. With a shutter she let all of her energy mold into one big attack. The needle shaped object went undetected by the warlock as it penetrated his stomach. With a flash of light and screaming he faded without a trace. Tara collapsed into Anya's arms, panting heavily.  
  
"Nice work everybody," Buffy panted, tiredly pacing toward the fallen witch. She knelt and touched the blonde's cheek. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara gasped.  
  
"If Will coulda seen you, she'd have been proud."  
  
Tara smiled as Xander helped her up. "Back to home base?" Xander asked, not wanting to leave Willow at Buffy's house too long.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
At the Summer's home. . .  
  
"So Buffy, mind introducing us?" Xander asked as he eyed Brooke.  
  
Nicole narrowed her eyes, incinerating the man's attempt to make any move on her girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, right. Guys, these are Sam's friends Carmen & Lily, her ex George, his boyfriend Josh, her stepsister Brooke and Brooke's girlfriend Nicole." Buffy took a deep breath. 'Try saying that ten times fast,' she thought.  
  
"Hey, I'm Xander. This is Tara, Faith, Dawn, Spike and . . . um. . . Anya. Willow's kinda wounded so, yeah, she's in her room," Xander babbled.  
  
Tara waved shyly as Anya sat as far from Xander as possible.  
  
"Hey. It's nice to finally meet you. Sam talks about you guys a lot," Dawn replied.  
  
After seeing what she had, Lily was a little dizzy and sick to her stomach. She sat on the comfy couch with a sigh. "Do you guys do this on a regular basis?"  
  
"Every day," Willow answered from the bottom of the stairs. Tara rushed to her lover's side, steadying her. Tara led Will to the couch, both of them sitting beside Lily. "We have to," Willow continued.  
  
Lily now realized this was no nightmare. This was real. "Remind me not to go on vacation here," she giggled.  
  
They all laughed and the room got quiet. Sam smiled, looking at the others. "Guys, me and Buffy have some. . .uh. . .stuff to do, so um. . .make yourselves at home," she said nervously, hastily following the blonde slayer up the stairs.  
  
Nicole shook her head. "Screwing like bunnies. Must be a pastime."  
  
At the mention of those ferocious little monsters Anya leapt into Faith's arms, screaming, "where? Keep those beasts away from me!" Apparently she hadn't heard anything besides the word "bunnies". She was frantic. Her eyes were darting about nervously and she began shivering slightly.  
  
Nicole arched a brow. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Dawn giggled. "She's afraid of rabbits."  
  
Nicole resisted the urge to laugh. "Sorry Anya, it was a figure of speech."  
  
Faith internally sighed. Taking Anya to a chair, she set her down and smiled softly. "Hey, it's ok. Ain't none of those bastards round here so chill sweetie. They ain't gonna get you," she soothed, gently cupping the blonde's cheek.  
  
Anya nuzzled to the touch with a sigh. She wrapped her arms around the slayer's waist and pulled her closer. Meeting her eyes, she smiled as if the world around her didn't exist. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you, love."  
  
Xander looked more than slightly perturbed. His face was glowing crimson and if anyone would have seen the way his eyes were nearly glowing with fury they might even mistake him for a demon. He knew where he'd gone wrong and even now, ten years later, he couldn't stand seeing somebody, other than himself, with Anya. When Faith had come back he dealt but about a year after that it became apparent to him that they were together. He still hadn't completely dealt with that. The first four years he was a bitter, sarcastic sot but then he had decided to keep his anger to himself. He had lost her and this was for good.  
  
Brooke sighed, sauntering over to Nic and sitting next to her. She rested her head on her lover's shoulder and smiled. This hadn't turned out so bad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Sunday afternoon at Sam's house. . .  
  
"Well Spam, looks like we gotta get back to our boring existences," Nic sighed dramatically.  
  
"Looks that way. Hey listen, I was thinking. We should do this more often. Maybe not here but I think we should all keep in contact. I mean, we didn't really see each other for ten years and look how much things have changed," Sam responded with pleading eyes.  
  
Brooke nodded. "Sounds great. Here's our number. Don't be a stranger." They all exchanged numbers and agreed to meet at Josh & George's new place the following Friday.  
  
All of the others, aside from Nicole, got in their cars and prepared to leave. As Nic was headed out the door she tuned to face Sam and the Scoobies. "Hey Sam, it's been great. Be careful out there. I'm kinda starting to like you." She smiled warmly. "But don't tell anyone I said that." With that she left.  
  
Sam smiled. She wouldn't admit it aloud but she was actually starting to like Nic too. This was a new beginning and there was no telling where the days and nights would take them. This was the last night. The last night of their hatred and the last night any of them would consider the world a peaceful and loving place. That knowledge wasn't all that bad, for it would help them in life and with this they all grew even closer. Friendship never ends.  
  
~~ End ~~ 


End file.
